1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for universal guidance and control of automated machines, and more particularly to a precision operational method and system for universal guidance and control of automated machines, wherein output data of an inertial sensor package installed in the grip or claw of the automated machine in conjunction with the use of an object detection system that ascertains the presence of object(s) and position and motion information from an integrated navigator system which provides the information to the guidance processor system that, in turn, generates the guidance commands to the automated machine with electromechanical servo actuator valves and the surrounding control loops to precisely control the movement of a motion element such as a grip or claw of the automated machine.
2. Description of Related Arts
Various automated machines, such as robots, smart cranes, etc., are being developed to facilitate automated operations, production, and processes. However, it""s still a challenge to design highly accurate operational controls for an automated machine.
The automated machine is configured with several major linkages, which produce the gross motion of the end effector. Without feeding back the motion sensed at the end effector, manipulation of its position and orientation has to be done at a slow speed and requires extensive operators"" assistance.
It is a main objective of the present invention to provide a method and system for universal guidance and control of automated machines, wherein a micro IMU (such as the U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,939 entitled xe2x80x9cMicro Inertial Measurement Unitxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,283 entitled xe2x80x9cCore Inertial Measurement Unitxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,992 entitled xe2x80x9cCore Inertial Measurement Unitxe2x80x9d and the U.S. patent pending application Ser. No. 10/017,310 filed on Oct. 22, 2001, entitled xe2x80x9cMicro Inertial Measurement Unitxe2x80x9d) is incorporated, so that the acceleration, velocity, angle rate, and angle of the grip or claw of the automated machine are all commanded with high accuracy, and effects from the mechanical portions of the loop, such as the mechanical flexing and bending due to loading, and nonlinear torques due to hydraulic components are minimized.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method and system for universal guidance and control of automated machines that enables autonomous/intelligent control of the automated machine""s end effector by incorporating an IMU to permit direct servo-control of the end effector""s acceleration, velocity, angular rate, and angle. This closed-loop system minimizes effects of such disturbances as mechanical flexing and bending due to loading and nonlinear torques due to hydraulic components.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method and system for universal guidance and control of automated machines, wherein control loops are formed through the use of actuators and outputs of the IMU linked with software for enhanced performance and agile operation of the automated machine.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method and system for universal guidance and control of automated machines, wherein the application aspects of the IMU are designed to enhance manual and automatic control of the machine. The use of the IMU is applied within the context of control loops that can enhance the machine""s motion profiles.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method and system for universal guidance and control of automated machines, wherein the IMU is totally self sufficient to provide all data necessary for motion measurement of the machine.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method and system for universal guidance and control of automated machines, wherein the control loops are configured starting with an inner loop and expanding the functionality with successive layers of outer loops.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method and system for universal guidance and control of automated machines, wherein optimal heading measurements for the automated machines is addressed, which demonstrates accurate relative heading measurements for the grip or claw control or safety monitor. This is because only relative heading change measurement of the grip or claw is actually needed for automated machine operation control. For automated machine autonomous guidance navigation and control (GNC), for example, when the machine moves from one location to another location, the true heading measurement is still available.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method and system for universal guidance and control of automated machines, wherein the IMU is complemented with sensors, including object detection system, to isolate objects of interest, GPS receiver to effect AHRS/INS/GPS Integration unit to provide the isolated object(s), position and motion information to the object tracking and guidance system processor which, in turn, sends the commands to the central control processor to effect enhanced guidance and control of the machine.
In order to accomplish the above objectives, an IMU is installed at an end effector of a motion element of an automated machine, fast-response feedback control for both position and angle servo-loops (for the end effector) greatly decreases the operational time needed to complete a preplanned trajectory. In addition, the closed-control loop design provides stabilization and isolation of the end effector from external disturbances.
The application of the IMU as a sensor for providing velocity and position of the tool with respect to the base of the automated machine expressed in the navigation (earth fixed) frame requires the use of specific processing methods and software in order to form the navigation solution.
This unique navigation solution is based upon the use of a set of equations performing an open loop computation with the inertial data as its input. This formulation of equations requires a periodic update of the open loop solution in order to bind the growth of system errors. The source of this update is the automated machine position measurement derived from the mechanical sensors in the system.
The performance enhancements gained by obtaining an inertially referenced solution to the position data is to increase the devices bandwidth, to remove the effects of mechanical compliance and resonance, and to provide an earth fixed reference for the sensed motion of the automated machine.